Faction High
by DaisyFosterer
Summary: The characters of Divergent in modern high school. (My version of this commonly used idea.) Disclaimer: I do not own the characters but the plot is mine.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** **I am not Veronica Roth, therefore these are not my characters. Some of the occurrences will be ideas from other writers, but I will not copy someone else's fanfic. This is my Divergent High School.**

 **Tris's P.O.V.**

"Beatrice! WAKE UP!" Caleb, my brother, yells from outside my door. "You're going to be late for your first day!"

"Yeah whatever," I say as I swing open my door. I am fully dressed in a black concert t-shirt, denim shorts, and plain black chacos. I have double french braided my hair, and applied the small amount of makeup I wear daily. "And I have told you again and again that it is Tris now."

Caleb just stares at me, dumbfounded, then shrugs and walks downstairs after me. We walk into the spacious kitchen where Mom stands at the stove cooking. I sit on the giant, marble island and swing my legs. Caleb scolds me, but I ignore him until Mom turns around and tells me to get off the island. I jump down and sit down on the plush stool. Mom hands both Caleb and I a plate with two eggs benedict on it. I get off the stool and walk across the kitchen to where the refrigerator sits. I grab the milk and a cup from the cabinet, then sit down and fill the glass. Caleb looks annoyed, but I look away and dig into the delectable breakfast sitting right under my nose. Mom sits down beside me not long before I finish my meal. I hug her goodbye then walk into the family room where my backpack sits.

"Bye, Mom." I call. Caleb already left, something about needing to study.

I close the large mahogany door behind me, and walk to where my black Porsche sits on the circle drive. Just before I get in, I lock eyes with a boy about my age across the street. His eyes are a beautiful ocean blue, but they are locked, and without emotion. He continues into his McLaren, and I continue into my car. The drive to school is short, only about five minutes, so I have extra time to meet with my long-time friends, Christina and Will, who have been dating for two years now; Uriah and Marlene, who like each other, but are oblivious to the other; Al, who is just along for the ride; Lynn, Shauna's younger sister is starting high school today; and Shauna and Zeke, who have been together since we were in sixth grade. Zeke and Uriah are twins, and they are both crazy and hilarious. Christina is definitely my best friend, but she is loud and sometimes obnoxious.

"Hey!" I call when I am in earshot.

Christina waves and rushes forward while the rest just give me a chorus of hey's and hi's. "First day of school!" Christina squeals excitedly.

"Oh come on, it's our second year of high school. Does it really matter?" I ask with fake annoyance.

"It always matters!"

I just shake my head and smile since we reach the others.

The boy I saw when I got in my car walks toward us. He seems very closed off. No way that will slide in this group of people.

"He's hot." Christina mutters in my ear.

I could not disagree with her, even if I wanted to. He has a full lower lip, a spare upper lip, dark, short hair, and tanned skin. But his eyes are what pull your attention. His eyes are absolutely amazing.

"Can one of you show me where the the office is?" His deep voice rumbles out in our direction.

"Tris will!" Christina volunteers me.

"Okay." He answers. I start walking with him by my side. I turn around and shoot Christina a glare, but she just wiggles her perfect, dark eyebrows.

"You know my name, but you don't know mine." I say when I look away from Christina. "We need to fix that."

"Four." He states simply.

"Nickname?" I ask.

"Yep."

He is defiantly closed off. We walk through the glass doors of the large building of Faction High School. We continue halfway down the hall in silence, then I point the office door out to Four. I turn around and begin to walk back to the gang when I hear his voice call my name.

"Yeah?" I ask when I turn back around.

"Come back." I start walking back to the office, slightly annoyed at being taken away from my friends in the time I hurried to achieve with them.

"Tris, you and Four have the same schedule, so would you show him around today?" Ms. Heather, the office secretary, says.

"Do I have a choice?" I ask with a smile.

"You know you don't." Ms. Heather replies with a laugh.

"I'll show him around, I don't mind." I say, serious now.

"Here's your schedule, locker number, and parking pass, Four." She turns to me. "I can trust you to give Christina, Will, Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Marlene, Al, and Lynn their schedules, right?" I nod. "Here's your's along with the others." She says as she hands me a stack of papers. Four and I turn around and walk out of the office. We walk down the hall, me at a brisk pace and Four walking normally because of his long legs.

When I walk out if the building, I pull my phone out of my back pocket to check the time. It is 7:45, which means we have ten minutes until our first class, which, accoring to my schedule is science with Ms. Matthews. _Ulg, I hate her._

I rush to the side door, whose cavity holds my friends. "I have schedules." I announce.

I hand each page out, then we compare our schedules. Four and I have the same schedule, obviously; Christina, Will, and I have pretty similar schedules, five out of eight of the same classes; we all have the same lunch; all but one of my classes are shared with Marlene and Uriah, whi have the same schedule; Al, Lynn, and I hardly have any classes together; and Shauna and Zeke have the same schedule as Four and I.

By the time we are finished, we have three minutes to get to class, which is not good because Ms. Matthews is strict about time and her classroom is across the campus. I explain this to Four as we start running around the building to the other side door.

 **A/N This is a weird place to stop, but I wanted to get this up if there is spelling mistakes in this I'm sorry there is no time to check and part of this is on my messed up iPad.**

 **-T**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I'm going to try and get writing in this but no promises. Ahh! If I use a hyphen and put a space after it is supposed to be a dash. Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, but everything else belongs to my brain.**

 **(I just noticed how messed up the last chapter is because I just read it)**

 **Tris's P.O.V.**

We slide into one of the last empty tables in Mrs. Matthews's class just as the bell rings. Shauna and Zeke get the table to our left. Mrs. Matthews began taking roll early, so as soon as the bell rings, she calls, "Four Eaton."

A short, "Here." comes from Four. I sit my backpack on the polished concrete floor beside the skinny, metal leg of the chair I sat in. Four does the same. I take out a notebook and warn Four to do the same.

"Grab a notebook and be prepared to take notes. The person at your table will be your partner for the rest of the year." _Great, I get Four. Maybe he will turn out nicer,_ I think.

Mrs. Matthews then launches into a long explanation of the scientific method. She warns us there will be a quiz over it at some point because it is something we 'have to know.' By the end of the hour-long class, I have two pages worth of notes scribbled down onto the notebook.

When the bell rings, we all grab our things. Shauna, Zeke, Four, and I check out schedules to see what our next class is. Coding, great. Together, we walk up the hill to a different building which houses the coding room- amongst others- at our school. In the classroom, Christina, Will, Marlene, and Uriah join us. We all sit at a large table in the back right corner of the room. The teacher sits at her desk. She stands up as the bell rings and has us pull out our computers. As we do that, she introduces herself as Mrs. Black. We are told to write what we know about coding.

After five minutes of working on our assignment, we go around the room talking about what we wrote. I feel like I am in kindergarten, but I kind of like it because I know Mrs. Black will be a hands-on teacher and will be involved. After we have been told the basic definition of coding, we are told to open the coding program and follow the walk-through.

Our group is erupting in laughter, excluding Four, at a story Zeke and Uriah told when the bell rings. I stuff my computer into the sleeve at the back of my backpack and check my schedule. Now, I have Algebra B for an hour. I see that I do hot have Algebra B on Thursdays, however, which puts a slight smile on my face.

The math room is back down the hill, so the eight of us embark on the journey. We open the doors of the building just as the bell rings for the first time. We still have three minutes. The math room is the first room on the right from the doors we can in at, so it only takes a few steps to reach the large, wooden door. I pull down on the cool, metal handle and open the door. The room is small, but there is luckily a table large enough to accommodate our large friend group, plus Four. Each seat is filled at our table. This time, we have an elderly male teacher who sits silently at his desk in the center of the back wall. The room slowly fills to the brim- no seat is left empty. In fact, I am sitting on a stool. I do not mind, though, because it adds to my height. There are about thirty of us crammed into a fifteen feet by fifteen feet room.

The teacher, who I now know is Mr. Michaels, starts class when the bell rings again. He begins a lecture on what we will cover in this class, but our table is too focused on the Petrad twins to listen to his monotonous voice drone on. I can see hearing aids peeping out of his gray hair which hopefully means he cannot hear our quiet snickering. Zeke and Uri are making hilarious faces and mocking our teacher. I did not have him last year which means I have only heard stories. Apparently, he has the work done one way and one way only. If you do not work it out exactly the way he says, he will give you a zero.

The rest of the day goes by the same- Zeke and Uriah joke while the rest of us laugh. For even laughed a few times. I still cannot figure him out. He is obviously closed off, but I can tell he is raking everything in and making a note of everything. It is unnerving.

Nothing interesting happens until gym class. The gym coach blows his whistle and orders us to run a mile. He says we can walk or jog, but running is much more fun. It takes me just under ten minutes to run the twenty laps around the basketball court. When I am done, I grab a basketball. Four got done before me and he is now shooting three-pointers. He makes every shot which is intriguing- I saw him as more of a football player. I step up on the opposite side or the wing as him and shoot. I make every shot I take. Zeke, Uriah, Will, Shauna, Marlene, and Christian join us within five minutes. Ten minutes later, the last person is done. She walked the mile. Sweat is rolling down my face and I can feel the moisture in my tee shirt. The gym has no air conditioning so it is over a hundred in here. Christian is mad because her makeup is running, but we only have one class left. I made sure to wipe my minimal makeup off while I was changing for this class.

The whistle pierces through the air and every head in the room turns toward the source. The room falls silent as Coach Amar yells at us to get in lines with four people per row.

"Twenty push-ups, right now!" he yells.

Each person in the room, excluding Amar, drops to the hardwood and begins doing pushups. I stand up once I reach twenty. It took no time at all. I look around as I stand and Four is already standing. The fact that he beat me rankles me slightly but I ignore the feeling since the whistle sounds again.

"Apparently none of you can do a pushup!" Amar yells. "Four, get up here and show them how it's done."

This also gets on my nerves. At least he is modest. He walks to the front with an embarrassed expression, almost like he does not like being the center of attention. I know I have perfect form on my push-ups, but I have to admit, Four _can_ do a push-up. He has perfect form and the rippling muscles to add the cherry on top.

"Tris, come here." I walk to the front. "Sit on Four's back." I blush but do as I'm told. I feel Four stiffen underneath me. "See? Even with the added weight, his back is still straight and his nose still gets extremely close to the floor. He is still lifting and sinking at the same speed."

When Amar's lecture is over, I add, "It's not like I weigh very much." Laughter erupts at my comment, even from Amar.

"She's not wrong." Four grunts.

"I'll sit on you." Zeke volunteers.

"Be my guest." I hop off his back and walk back to my place. Zeke steps up and sits on Four's back. When Four makes no indication that there is a person on his back, we laugh. Zeke starts bouncing slightly and Four rolls over. Zeke flops to the ground. Though all the laughter, I can even hear the thud.

 **A/N I tried to make it more interesting at the end but I am still not super happy. I hope y'all liked it. I should get some updates up during the summer. Once I get in the flow of this story it will be easier to write and more interesting. Thanks for any follows, favorites, and/ or reviews. Oh, and thanks for reading!**

 **-T**


	3. Ummm AN of the century (must read!)

**Hey guys. It's been a hot minute since I last uploaded and I'm so sorry about that. I have a legitimate excuse for the first month since I hadn't uploaded (teen camp for one week, church camp for another week, vacation bible school the next week, and my devil of a cousin the last week) but the other 2-3 months are my fault.**

 **Basically I let myself read 1 Harry Potter fanfic and now I'm not as into Divergent. I'm only reading the fics that I was in the middle of as they get uploaded at the moment for Divergent. I'm starting at the bottom of Harry/Daphne Greengrass fics and working my way up right now. So yeah.**

 **All of my stories will basically be discontinued now. I don't feel too bad about it because I don't feel like any story had much to go on. I will now tell you what my plans were for them.**

* * *

 **White Rose**

Amar and George coach the twins, Tobias, and Tris on hiding their Divergence. Then they get them into good positions after initiation. Uriah and Zeke in the control room to keep an eye on the city, especially Erudite. Tris, Tobias, Tori, George, and Amar would be the leaders. George, Amar, and Tris would pretend to be on Erudite's side in the war so they could take them down from the inside. They would then explain Divergence to the (very excepting) city, so they wouldn't freak out too much about Erudite being basically gone.

* * *

 **Switch** (Idek on this one. I was making it up as I went and updates were so sparse that I kept forgetting any and all plans so yeah.)

Tris and Tobias become leaders and keep Erudite from attacking in a year.

* * *

 **Faction High**

I had plans but they are long since forgotten.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry to those of you who loved my fanfics but I think this was for the best seeing as I would not have had my heart into my writing. I will probably work on a Harry Potter fanfic soon. I have had one in the works for a while but I haven't spoken to my co-writer since I disappeared on here. If I end up losing my co-writer then I will publish something asking for a co-writer on all of my fanfics.**

 **Until then, bye.**

 **-T**


End file.
